


Enchanted - Sizzy

by RafaSnape15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, POV First Person, POV Isabelle Lightwood, Party, Romance, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: "I'll spend forever wondering if you knewI was enchanted to meet you"(Enchanted - Taylor Swift)





	Enchanted - Sizzy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Enchanted (Sizzy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136643) by [RafaSnape15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15)

> Olá!  
Uma mini história desse casal fofinho que merecia muito mais tempo pra evoluir na série. Pelo menos podemos nos divertir com as fanfics!  
Baseada na música Enchanted da Taylor Swift só porque não consigo tirar essa música da cabeça e me lembra tanto esses dois!!!  
Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!!!

Lá estávamos mais uma vez há duas noites atrás. Outro evento chato da Lightwoods Company supostamente para arrecadar fundos pra caridade, mas no fundo todos sabiam que era só mais uma forma dos mais ricos da cidade se exibirem por aí.

Como a princesinha da empresa, eu fazia meu papel com perfeição, ia de roda em roda de conversa, sorrindo o tempo todo educada, comprimentando pessoas tão falsas quanto o motivo oficial daquele baile. Sentia os olhos dos meus pais em mim de vez em quando, vigiando se haveria um único erro pra manchar nossa imagem.

A pressão em mim aumentou consideravelmente depois que Max, meu irmão mais novo foi para um colégio interno e não podia mais ser exibido como o filho perfeito por meus pais e claro, meus dois irmãos mais velhos viraram as costas pra todo aquele império. 

Tinha apenas um mês que Alec, o mas velho de nós quatro, assumiu seu romance com Magnus Bane, dono da empresa concorrente e agora eles moravam juntos do outro lado da cidade e por estar na fase de “lua de mel”, Alec acabou por se afastar de mim. Jace por sua vez só causava problemas, saindo com amigos duvidosos e voltando bêbado todos os dias, esse sim poderia arrumar uma namorada e sossegar um pouco.

Deixei meus olhos vagarem por um momento por todas aquelas pessoas ali, pessoas vazias que não entendem nada de assuntos que me interessam de verdade, duvido que soubessem a diferença entre Star Wars e Star Trek.

Foi então que algo pareceu mudar. Um par de olhos prendeu minha atenção e pela primeira vez na noite o sorriso que me escapou foi verdadeiro. Aquele olhar era verdadeiro e parecia me perguntar se já nos conhecíamos ou se era apenas uma daquelas sensações inexplicáveis quando você sente falta de algo que não sabia possuir.

O dono do par de olhos por trás de grossas lentes vinha em minha direção, acompanhado por meu pai e uma mulher que não conhecia.

-Senhora Lewis, deixe-me apresentá-la minha esposa, Maryse e nossa filha, Isabelle - meu pai nos apresentou com um falso tom de carinho.

-Prazer em conhecê-las - a senhora Lewis comprimentou minha mãe e se virou pra mim em seguida - tem uma filha muito bonita, senhor Lightwood.

-Obrigada - sorri, me sentindo ansiosa por saber quem era que acompanhava a senhora Lewis - a senhora está muito elegante, adorei seus sapatos - elogiei como me   
ensinaram, mesmo que tivesse dúvidas quanto ao par modesto em seus pés.

-Muito gentil - ela sorriu, mas o sorriso só alcançou seus olhos quando se virou pro rapaz ao seu lado - E esse é meu menino mais novo, Simon.

Simon Lewis. O nome ecoou em minha cabeça e lutei pra não deixar escapar em meus lábios. Simon parecia levemente desarrumado, como se não soubesse exatamente como usar as roupas de gala ou o que fazer com o cabelo, o que só o deixava mais charmoso e encantador.

Simon repetiu o gesto de sua mãe, mas nos comprimentou com um beijo nas costas das mãos, como um verdadeiro cavaleiro. A noite pareceu brilhar com o toque dele em mim e eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, eu não era assim.

Nossos pais iniciaram uma conversa chata de negócios da qual nos excluíram completamente, graças a Merlim! Notei que ele também não estava interessado no assunto, mesmo comentando algo de vez em quando diante dos olhares de sua mãe, comentários um pouco atrapalhados, mas tão adoráveis quanto seus gestos nervosos para arrumar os óculos que insistiam em cair. 

Não saberia dizer quando exatamente nossos pais se afastaram e ficamos sozinhos. Por um momento apenas nos encaramos, mas então um comentário dele sobre como uma senhora parecia uma personagem de Jogos Vorazes me fez rir e engatamos em uma conversa leve, que parecia pertencer apenas a nós dois e que fez uma sensação engraçada se espalhar por mim.

Me perguntei se ele sabia como me encantou com aqueles poucos minutos de conversa antes de meus pais decidirem que já era o suficiente e me arrastarem pra casa. Pela primeira vez eu senti que estava indo embora cedo demais e não que poderia morrer de tédio por mais alguns momentos por ali.

Não entendia bem o que estava sentindo, mas estava maravilhada com tudo que se passava na minha cabeça e com minhas bochechas coradas relembrando cada palavra que trocamos, cada olhar e os poucos momentos em que nos tocamos sem querer.

E agora aqui estou, dois dias depois, duas da madrugada, sem sono algum depois de acordar de um sonho que reproduzia exatamente aquela noite, me perguntando coisas estúpidas como seus gostos, o que será que ele estaria fazendo? Ele percebeu o quanto me cativou? Será que ele estava apaixonado?

E em um passe de mágica eu já não poderia voltar a dormir, então me levantei, querendo arrumar algo pra fazer e me distrair, talvez pudesse voltar a dormir…

Mas tudo que podia fazer é ficar andando de um lado pro outro no meu quarto desejando com todo meu coração que Simon aparecesse em minha porta dizendo que também ficou encantado de me conhecer,não importa que fosse tão tarde da noite, eu queria muito vê-lo de novo.

Meus pensamentos me levaram a imaginar como teria sido se pudéssemos ter dançado juntos, sentí-lo perto de mim por alguns minutos a mais e acabei rodopiando como uma boba pelo quarto.

Me lembrei então que sua mãe tinha negócios com meu pai e talvez pudesse encontrar algo sobre ele na internet. Sentei em frente a mesa de estudos onde ficava meu notebook e o liguei impaciente, curiosa sobre o que poderia achar sobre ele. 

Enquanto esperava o site de pesquisa carregar comecei a me sentir apreensiva, eu queria a oportunidade de vê-lo de novo, rezava para que aquela noite tenha sido o começo de uma nova história e não o final de algo que nem começou. 

Por favor, que ele não tenha alguém o esperando em casa, que ele não esteja apaixonado por outra, porque não sei o que faria com esse sentimento que se fortalece em mim se ele já for comprometido. Eu nunca liguei muito pra essas coisas, mas sempre quis sentir aquilo que via nos olhos de Alec e Magnus cada vez que eles estavam juntos e agora que encontrei exatamente isso com Simon, não quero perder sem ter a chance de descobrir como realmente é ser correspondida.

Finalmente a página carregou e o primeiro resultado era um perfil no Instagram. Mordisquei meus lábios, mas decidi agir como a Isabelle corajosa que sempre fui e acabei enviando uma solicitação, esperando que ele se lembrasse de mim.

Me senti boba encarando as notificações do meu próprio perfil esperando que ele aceitasse, era bem tarde e é claro que ele estava dormindo.

Voltei a olhar os outros sites sugeridos e achei uma matéria onde ele aparecia ao lado da mãe e uma outra garota muito bonita. Senti meu coração apertar ao ver o modo carinhoso como ele a abraçava, mas resolvi ler a matéria mesmo assim.

A notícia era sobre o falecimento do pai dele. O senhor Lewis era quem comandava a empresa da família, mas devido a sua morte a esposa, Elaine, estava assumindo as negociações e parecia ter tanto pulso firme quanto o marido, ou até mais, pelo que percebi nos poucos momentos na festa. 

O artigo seguia falando ainda que Simon, o filho mais novo do casal, começou a cursar a faculdade de administração para ajudar a mãe nos negócios, voltando a cidade após três anos cursando música em uma faculdade fora do país. Ele e Rebecca, a garota da foto, eram os herdeiros de tudo aquilo e por isso Simon afirmou não ser justo deixar tudo nas costas da irmã mais velha.

Irmã. Por algum motivo que eu não queria admitir, aquilo fez outro sorriso brotar involuntariamente em mim. Fiquei encarando a foto agora com outros olhos, achando ainda mais encantador como ele parecia amar sua família. Encantador era uma boa palavra pra definir Simon Lewis, com toda certeza.

Um som do meu celular me tirou dos pensamentos sobre Simon por um momento para me fazer quase infartar em outro.

Brilhando na frente do meu plano de fundo - uma foto com meus três irmãos na última vez que nos reunimos e que sempre me fazia sorrir - estava o símbolo do Instagram seguido da frase que me causou todo aquele rebuliço. “Simon L. aceitou sua solicitação…”

Eu mal processei aquela informação quando outras duas notificações se seguiram. Simon me seguindo e uma mensagem.

Simon_L: Ei! Só queria dizer que foi encantador conhecê-la!


End file.
